Premier amour, Premier Orgasme
by BlouBell
Summary: Ichigo tombe malade, et Shinji lui rendra une visite, qui changera sa vie...


**Premier amour, premier orgasme. **( texte non bêta reader)

Pairing : Shinji x Ichigo

Raiting : M

NA: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

*********************************************************************

Comme d'habitude dans la boutique d'Urahara, tout à toujours été mouvementé.

En cette journée radieuse, rare sont les hollows, et encore moins d'apparitions d'Aizen et des arrancars. En bref aucun danger à signaler : mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, c'est comme qui dirait, le calme avant la tempête, comme quoi, il fallait rester sur ses gardes.

_ Hé Kisuke ! Il est où le gamin ?

_ Qu'est c'que ça peut t'foutre ? Marmonna Hiyori

_ C'est vrai ça ! Où est Berry-chan !?

_ Du calme, il a certainement d'autres occupations… Déclara Lisa, toujours plongé dans son livre.

Kisuke revint dans la salle.

_ Hum…oui ? Tu disais ?

_ J'te demandais où était passé le gamin…

Le commerçant sortit son éventail et un sourire lubrique apparu, il psalmodia :

_ Kurosaki-San ne viendra pas !

Shinji s'empressa de lui demander des explications :

_ Qu'est'c'qu'il a ? Il nous fait la tronche ?

_ Vu les raclés qu'il s'est pris à l'entraînement, j'le comprendrais… Intervint Kensei

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Il faut dire que moi ça m'a fait rire mais…

Il prit une expression sérieuse…et ne parvint pas à cacher son inquiétude au fond de ses yeux :

_ Quand je l'ai vu, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être à sa place !

_ Merde, tu vas nous dire c'qu'il a ?

_ Kurosaki-San est ma-la-de ! Quand je lui ai rendu visite, il était…pas présentable du tout ! En tout cas, il est cloitré au lit en ce moment même !

_ Et la rouquine, elle peut rien faire ?

_ Justement ! C'est ça qui est inquiétant ! Elle a essayé maintes fois, et ça n'a pas marché !

Un silence pesant vint ternir l'ambiance de la salle, finalement, Shinji fut le premier à réagir :

_ Tu dis qu'il est au lit, c'est ça ?

Le boutiquier lui fit un signe d'affirmation.

_ Bien ! J'vais pouvoir me foutre de lui en beauté !

Il s'apprêta à partir, quand Kisuke lui attrapa le bras, et pris un visage grave.

_ Ne sois pas si impatient…

Ce dernier ne put qu'équarquiller les yeux : Oui, Ichigo était malade, mais alors où était le problème ?

Enfin, il verra bien par lui-même…

**********************

Il était à quelques mètres de la résidence, et opta de rentrer par la fenêtre, mais il y eut un imprévu.

_ Shhiinnjjiiii !

Et avant de n'avoir esquissé un seul geste, il se retrouva à terre avec un gros poids l'écrasant.

_ Putain d'merde ! Dégage enfoiré !

_ Je suis si heureux ! Tu viens rendre visite à mon fils ! ça prouve à quel point tu…

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, qu'il se reçut un coup de pied magistral le faisant valser au loin, et percuter le mur lamentablement.

_ Crétin…franchement, comment Ichigo peut t'supporter !?

Le maître des lieux l'invita dans la maison, et s'installèrent dans la cuisine, Ishin changea rapidement de sujet :

_ Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Des problèmes avec Aizen ?

_ Tu le fais exprès ? Ou est ton imbécile de fils ?

_ Oh…ça veut dire que tu voulais pas revoir ton vieux copain ? T'es méchant !

Il rejoignit le poster de sa femme, en pleurant

_ Masaki regarde ! Nos enfants me détestent ! Mess copains me détestent ! Je n'ai plus riieenn…

_ Pfff…t'es timbré…bon j'te laisse, j'vais voir à l'étage…

Seulement Ishin était toujours occupé à pleurer comme un gamin sur son triste sort…

Shinji n'y prêta pas le moindre intérêt, et monta les escaliers : des phots y étaient accrochées un peu partout le long du mur, notamment des deux sœurs, pourtant une seule retint tout son attention. Celle d'Ichigo enfant, avec sa mère, main dans la main. Il fut troublé par le regard radieux et innocent, tellement différent de l'actuel. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur le cadre et les porter sur Ichigo : Il étira un sourire amer : La mort de sa mère a dû le détruire ; Est-ce qu'il s'était déjà confié sur ce sujet, ou bien avait-il été trop fière, et gardait tout pour lui ? Il abandonna ses tristes pensées, quand un bruit le fit sortir de son assoupissement. Il arriva à l'étage, et vit une faible lumière allumé, puis des bruits de respirations saccadé. Il s'avança vers la porte entrouverte :

_I…Ichigo

Le roux se retourna, puis fit encore une fois face à la cuvette, et vomi de tout ses tripes. L'ex capitaine s'attendait un peu à ça, mais pour une raison inconnu, il n'arrivait pas à ironiser la situation comme il en avait l'habitude. En fait il avait vraiment de la peine, et le premier réflexe qu'il eut, c'était de l'aider à se relever.

_ Putain mais t'as pris une douche habillé !? T'es tout trempé crétin !

Ichigo haletait, les joues rougies, et était en effet trempé. Il articula quelque mots avec acharnement.

_ Je…suis…aible…

Il fut alors prit par de violents spasmes

_ …Mérite…as…ta…pitié…

Shinji, même s'il le cachait, était en colère : ce n'était pas l'Ichigo qu'il connaissait. L'Ichigo, le vrai, ne baissait pas les bras, jamais !

_ On va mettre ça, sur le fait que t'es pas dans ton assiette ! Et pis c'est pas de la pitié, t'es con ou quoi !? J't'aide, on est pote à c'que j'sache ! Même si des fois tu m'les brise !

Le malade se calma, mais fut prit par des tremblements, et claquait des dents :

_ …inji…ai…froid…

Ce n'était pas étonnant, mais il fallait d'abord le laver, chose qui n'allait pas être facile. Il fit assoir le roux.

_ Deux minutes, j'arrive…

Il sait que le jeune vizard le tuera plus tard d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il réussit à dénicher un pyjama ainsi qu'in boxer propre, et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Ichigo n'avait pas bougé depuis. Il déposa les affaires de rechange sur un meuble et commença à dévêtir Ichigo. Il l'aida ensuite à rentré dans la baignoire. Il vérifia la température de l'eau, et quant il jugea qu'elle était ni trop froide, ni trop chaude, il introduisit le roux dans l'eau. Il prit du shampooing, et frotta consciencieusement les cheveux du roux en évitant les yeux. Puis du gel douche, et savonna le corps : ses bras fin, il se demandait encore comment pouvait-il porter Zangetsu. Ses abdos, jambes, puis s'arrêta quant il effleura du bout des doigts son sexe. Ichigo ouvrit légèrement les yeux ; à ce moment là, il voyait flou. Cependant, il parvint à localiser des cheveux blonds. L'eau lui faisait un bien fou ; s'il n'avait pas été aussi mal en point, il aurait fait son grand timide. Shinji le rinça puis éteignit le robinet. Il sortit Ichigo de la baignoire, et le sécha avec une grande serviette. Il remarqua qu'Ichigo ne haletait plus, mais sans plus attendre, il lui enfila son boxer ainsi que son pyjama. D'ailleurs, cela était peut être une impression, car le vêtement lui semblait trop grand pour lui. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il était tombé malade. Enfin, il le trouvait tout de même _adorable_.

_ Ok…maintenant je débloque…

*******************************

Allongé dans son lit, le roux ne pouvait que se sentir bien, et c'était le cas. Shinji avait dû changer ses draps…mais maintenant, où était il ? Il se sentit triste tout d'un coup, peut être avait il des choses plus importantes à faire…a cette pensée, il se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, comme il rouvrit lui aussi ses yeux. Il vit Shinji lui apporter un plateau repas.

_ Franchement…guéris vite…j'en ai marre de faire la nounou de service…

Bien entendu, il ne le pensait pas. Au contraire, il adorait être en contacte avec le jeune. Quant il rencontra le regard ambre de celui-ci, ça le rassura.

_ Tiens…reprends tes forces, et t'avise plus à geindre comme une frêle collégienne…

Plus jamais Shinji ne voulait voir le roux dans cet état. Il sortit de sa rêverie et aida Ichigo à se redresser, en posant un coussin derrière son dos. Ichigo mangea de bon cœur, espérant ne pas avoir à tout vomir. Quand il eut fini, Shinji prit le plateau et le posa sur le chevet, et allongea le roux de force.

_ Bon maintenant tu dors gamin…

Seulement Ichigo s'était déjà endormi. Il avait du être épuisé, mais après une bonne douche et un bon repas, que demander de plus qu'un bon sommeille. Shinji débarrassa, et caressa les cheveux en bataille, mais il retira vite sa main. L'adolescent ronronnait comme un chaton. Il poussa un long soupir, et avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, il partit, plateau en main.

_ Dors bien gamin…

********************************

_ Comment il se sent ?

Shinji l'ignora royalement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ishin continua :

_ T'es vraiment au petit soin avec lui ! Si j'avais su…

Shinji lui attrapa la nuque fermement.

_ Aiiiie ! Aaaiiieux ! Shinji !? Ça fait mal !!

_ La ferme ! T'es médecin si ma mémoire me joue pas des tours ! Alors explique moi : Pourquoi t'as pas levé ton gros cul de dindon pour aider ton fils, parc' que la j'ai du mal à comprendre !?

_ I-il m'a pas laissé !!

_ foutu excuse ! T'as rien qui puisse être plus potable !?

_ Ichigo est comme ça ! Il a sa fierté…ça va faire trois jours, et je n'ai pas arrêté de lui proposer mes soins, il n'a rien voulu entendre…

Shinji desserra la pression sur la nuque d'Ishin, et devait avouer qu'il ne mentait pas : Il voyait les traits de fatigue…il lui demanda :

_ Ou sont ses sœurs ?

_ En voyage scolaire…

Un silence de quelques seconde quand le médecin prit la parole.

_ Tu veux rester pour la nuit ? Après tout, il semblerait qu'Ichigo se sente mieux grâce à toi quand même !

Il fut surpris par la proposition mais acquiesça. Etre avec Ichigo pour la nuit, lui plaisait bizarrement. Il se tapa le front.

_ Putain moi j'ai b'soin de pioncer…

Il remonta à l'étage et déposa un matelas à côté du lit d'Ichigo sans faire de bruit. Il s'allongea, et, les yeux clos, diverses pensées raisonnaient dans son esprit. Il s'assit ; il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeille, c'était un fait. Il faisait nuit mais les rayons lunaire vinrent éclairer Ichigo, qui dormait à point fermé. Il approcha dangereusement son visage, et au fur et à mesure, les lèvres du roux devenaient de plus en plus envieuses.

« Putain ! C'est quoi ces conneries !? Je suis **hétéro**sexuelle ! Nan ! Moi ?! Gay !? Nan, faut arrêter !? »

_ …Shinji…qu'est c'que tu fais…

Ichigo sentait une chaleur monté, pas à cause du fait d'être malade, amis par la présence proche du blond. Leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres, avant de se toucher. L'ex capitaine, se retira bien vite comme si se contacte l'avait brulé : Ou cela, allait il les mener ? Mais c'était trop tard, Ichigo l'avait complètement ensorcelé. Ichigo trouva se contacte chaud et réconfortant.

_ …Encore…

Le roux voulu descendre du lit mais il tomba là ou Shinji dormait. La position était devenue très embarrassante : Ichigo était à cheval sur le blond, leur visage côte à côte, et les mains de Shinji sur les hanches du roux. Ichigo ressentait des pulsions à travers son boxer, et sentait celles du blond sous son jean. Il se frotta sensuellement contre lui. Le blond voulait qu'Ichigo cesse, mais au fond de lui, il perdait la tête. Se pouvait il, qu'il avait toujours attendu ce moment…ce plaisirs indescriptible qu'il avait de le vexer…de le faire sortir de ses gong…oui, qui sait, il avait ce qu'on appelle **des sentiments **pour Ichigo. Il revint à la réalité, il était avec Ichigo, et allait faire en sorte que sa première fois soit tellement magique, qu'il en fera des rêves. Ichigo se sentait bouillir en dessous de la ceinture, et déboutonna le haut de son pyjama, puis à moitié le bas, juste de quoi montrer la bosse dans son short. Shinji commençait à trouvé son jean trop serré à son goût, il dé zippa la fermeture, le bouton ; lui aussi était excité. Il enleva un bout de son caleçon, juste de quoi laisser à l'air libre sa verge. Il en fit de même pour son compagnon au dessus de lui. Ichigo rapprocha son pénis contre celui de l'ex capitaine. Le vizard blond était en extase dans se simple contacte. Voir le jeune prendre les initiatives lui faisait un bien fou. Le roux pris la verge du blond en main, et fit des mouvements montant et descendant, il en était de même pour Shinji.

_ Aaah…Shinji…

_ Arg ! Ichigo !

Ichigo avec son autre main, vint défaire maladroitement la cravate du blondinet, puis déboutonna à la va vite sa chemise. Les caresses se firent plus rapides, et Ichigo colla son front contre celui de Shinji. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et leurs regards étaient soudés.

_ AAaaah ! Pas…pas trop…vite… Chuchota le roux.

_ Si tu continues…je vais…

Ils immobilisèrent leurs actions. Le vizard blond se débarrassa une bonne fois pour toute sa chemise, et enleva complètement son jean. Il se concentra sur Ichigo, que lui ne comptait, et il était parfait. Sa respiration irrégulière, et un filet de salive qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. Il embrassa cette bouche qui l'obsédait tant et jouait avec sa langue. Ichigo était fasciné par cette langue et ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il s'amusait à jouer avec ce piercing. Le baiser fut rompu, Shinji se baissa à la hauteur du sexe de son amant, mais Ichigo paniqua :

_ Attend…qu'est c'que tu vas…

_ Ah ouais…j'avais oublié à quel point t'était prude…

_ Mais…c'est…

_ Hé Ichi…si tu veux…j'arrête…

_ Non…

_ Je te le dis maintenant…c'est pas drôle pour moi non plus…j'viens découvrir que j'aimais un homme…ha…nan, rectification : un gamin aux cheveux roux…

_ Tu…m'aimes…

Shinji détourna les yeux, il n'était pas doué pour les déclarations.

_ Mouais…

Ichigo pris le visage de son vizard préférer avec tendresse et lui apposa un langoureux baiser.

_ Ichigo…

_ Dépêche toi de me libérer…

Le blond commença ses caresses buccale, il léchouilla le gland humide, et suçait avec conviction.

_ Shinjiii ! O-Ouiii !!

Shinji prit deux doigts qu'il mit dans la bouche du roux, puis les retira. La sienne quitta le sexe du roux pour s'attarder sur une autre partie intéressante. Il inséra un doigts et le fit bouger à l'intérieur, tandis qu'il prit toute la verge d'Ichigo en bouche. Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière et ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde.

_ Co…continue…

Shinji rajouta deux autres doigts : il voulait l'entendre gémir ! Il finit par trouver quelque chose qui le fit hurler.

_ Ha ! Shinji ! Encore ! Encore !!

Le pénis se durcit au maximum dans la bouche du blond. Il suça jusqu'à ne plus en finir et enfonça ses doigts plus profondément.

_ Je vais JOOUUIIRR !!!

Shinji avala toute la luxure, et en avait un peu sur son visage. Ichigo lui nettoya à sa manière, avec sa langue, et lui redonna un baiser.

_ Ichi…go…

Ichigo se remit à cheval sur son amant.

_ J'ai…un peu peur…

_ Fais à ton rythme…et si tu peux pas, c'est qu'tes pas encore prêt…te force pas…surtout que t'es toujours malade…

_ Je…je vais y arriver…

Shinji sourit de toute son âme : ça c'était l'Ichigo qu'il adorait…celui qui ne renonçait pas. Le shinigami remplaçant, pris le membre dressé et s'empala doucement. Il fit une pause, le temps que la douleur s'estompe quelque peu. Il commença à gémir de plaisirs, et fit des mouvements de va et viens. Les bruits de claquements de fesse, et de gémissements passionnés retentissaient dans la pièce.

_ Ichigo…haaaaa !!

_ Shinji se sentit noyer dans son amant, il croyait mourir à ce moment là : pensée assez ironique, vu qu'il était déjà mort…

_ Shinji…je tiens plus…je vais aller plus vite !

Ichigo se fit plus rapide et était essoufflé, poussait des cris d'extase. Son pénis était redevenu dur, et Shinji s'empressa de l'exciter. Ils s'extasiaient à l'unisson :

_ Han…han ! Ichigo ! Doucement !

_ J'en peux pluuuuus !!!!

Le moment fatidique arriva et ils eurent un orgasme.

_ Ichigoooo !

_ Shinji ! Ha !

Le liquide coula en lui, et Ichigo jouit sur le torse. Il se retire et tomba comme une tonne dans les bras de son homme. Celui-ci se couvra lui ainsi que son roux adoré. Ils reprenaient leur respiration calmement et ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Ichigo posa un main sur la joue du blond qu'il cajola avec son pouce, l'autre dans les cheveux dorés. Il se blottit alors contre lui comm si son existence en dépendait. Il finit par s'endormir, lové dans ses bras : Shinji l'observait et se remémorait ce qu'ils avaient fait plus tôt. Et maintenant, qu'allait il arriver ? le combat face à Aizen semble proche, et bientôt il devra en découdre avec son ennemi de toujours…mais Ichigo, à ce moment là, ou ils s'adonnaient dans leurs plaisirs…et même avant, il a su qu'il devra le protéger quoi qu'il en coute. Après avoir longement réfléchit, il posa la tête du roux au creux de son coup, et respirait le parfum aphrodisiaque de sa fraise.

** Le lendemain matin **

_ BORDEL !!

_ Ouuu…si t'as d'la force pour hurler, ça veut dire que t'es guéris !

_ Mais…M…Mais…Mais…Mais…

_ Du calme, fait comme moi, inspire…expire…

_ Mais, COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE RESTE CALME !! NON D'UNE MERDE !! ESPECE DE LECHEUR DE GAMELLE !! VIEUX CROUTON !! ENFOIRE D'MES DEUX !!

_ Tu sais, comme tout couple normal, on se réveille, se câline, enfin tu vois c'que j'veux dire…et si j'me souviens bien gamin, hier t'étais ok…

_ NOUS NE SOMMES PAS UN COUPLE !! JE NE CALINERAIS JAMAIS TROU DU CUL !! Et pour hier soir…bah…

Shinji le scruta attentivement…apparemment le jeune homme était troublé.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

_ Hey ! Tout doux ! Ça devrait plutôt être un honneur…t'es la personne qui compte le plus pour… Il se figea, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait dit une chose pareille…il n'aimait pas que ses émotions se voient. Il reprit : Il faut que tu deviennes plus fort gamin…si Aizen sais ça, dieu sais ce qu'il va concocter dans sa tête de sociopathe…s'il te fait du mal, je…

Ichigo maintenait sa main sur son cœur, comme s'il ne voulait pas que le blond entende les battements rapides. Shinji, le fixa :

_ S'il ose te faire du mal…j'le pulvérise…

_ Et si je meurs ?

Il n'avait pas réfléchit sur les conséquences que sa question allait engendrés, mais une fois de plus, son amant lui répondit :

_ J'le pulvérise…et…

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire : c'était étrange, mais il réalisait qu'il n'imaginait plus l'avenir sans le roux…

_ Et ?

_ J'attendrais…ta réincarnation…

_ Oh…

Shinji le frappa d'un coup sec sur la tête :

_ CONNARD ! Pourquoi tu'm'frappe !?

_ « Oh » C'est tout c'que tu trouves à dire !? Je m'ouvre à toi, et tu…t'es trop con !

_ C'est qui le plus con d'nous deux ?!

_ Bah, t'es bouché ?! Toi !

_ Pervers !

_ Moins que toi !

_ J'ai bien peur de pas trop comprendre ! Le pervers c'est…

_ GOOOOOD MOOOORNIIING!!!

Ichigo se cacha sous les couvertures, et Shinji se contenta de la serrer contre lui, en lançant un regard menaçant à Ishin :

_ Fi-Fils ! Mais qu'a tu faaaais !!

_ Dégage !

_ Shinji, de quel droit à tu coucher avec mon fils !? Pleurnicha-t-il

_ Dégage, sinon j'te détruis…

_ Maintenant que j'y pense, ça explique les bruits que j'ai entendus cette nuit…

_ Ishin…je vais t'anéantir…

Ishin déambula et claqua la porte ; Ichigo sortit la tête, et balança à Shinji ses vêtements :

_ Habille-toi !

_ Ça va, ça va…

La matinée se passa dans une ambiance assez bonne…à part quelques disputes, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer la conviction qu'ils étaient bel et bien en couple…ce qui avait le don de mettre Ichigo hors de lui !

**********************

** Deux semaines plus tard **

Un blond, fixait une photo…son regard était terne, sans vie…plus aucun sourire…et des larmes silencieuse coulaient sur ses joues…Un teint pâle, il était comme mortifié…il baissa la tête, ne supportant plus regarder cette photo…une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses pleurs, des souvenirs encore frais dans sa tête…il ne répétait sans se stopper, le prénom de la personne qui lui était chère, et qu'il avait perdu…

_Et si je meurs ?_

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité, les cris déchirant, toute la peine dans son cœur, de ne pas avoir été assez fort, ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour le protéger…ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse qu'il s'était juré sur son âme…maintenant, il n'était plus, toutes les malédictions qu'il pouvait envoyer au ciel, toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, jamais rien ne le ramènera…sa souffrance était telle qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourra la surmonter…c'était trop pénible…que faire quand sa raison de vivre quitte le monde…

_J'attendrais…ta réincarnation…_

Son cœur, est enchaîné, enfermé dans un coffre, sa peine restera silencieuse aux yeux de tous…ses sentiments qu'il avait envers cette personne, seront à l'abri…quand il sera seul, il se ressassera tout ces souvenirs…Il pensait à son sourire, ses yeux, son visage, les instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ce qui lui semble être peu… et cela jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il avait été présent…le prenant dans ses bras, alors que son amour mourrait lentement…

A partir d'aujourd'hui…il était Shinji Hirako, celui qui avait aimé pour la première fois…

Mais également pour la dernière…

Il releva la tête, la photo représentait une femme et un enfant…il observa cette femme, et comme s'il lui parlait, prononça ces mots avant de partir.

_ Prenez soin de lui…

**FIN**


End file.
